Reynaldo Guerrero
Character name is... Reynaldo Salvador Gory Eddie Chris Guerrero is the Son of Chavo Guerrero Jr, and A 4th Generation Professional Wrestler, and A Scion of The Guerrero Wrestling Family. Reynaldo is Best Known By His Ring Name El Guerrero Diablo, Which he Legally Owns and Actively Uses. Reynaldo has Been Active in Paying Tribute to His Grand Uncle, The Late and Great Wrestling Icon Eddie Guerrero, and in Adding Even More Prestige To The Guerrero Family Legacy. He is a Three Time Lucha Underground World Champion and A Five Time Lucha Underground Gift of the God's Champion. In Impact! Wrestling, Reynaldo has Held the X-Divison Championship Seven Times, The World Impact! Championship Four Times, The Impact! Grand Championship Eight Times and The World Tag-Team Championship 12 Times as An Individual and 8 as a Part of A Single Tag-Team. He Has Previously Worked for New Japan Pro Wrestling where he was A Five Time IWGP Intercontinental Champion, Six Time IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion, Four Time IWGP Heavyweight Tag Team Champion, Two Time IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champion, A Nine Time IWGP NEVER Openweight Champion, A Three Time IWGP United States Champion, and a Five Time IWGP Heavyweight Champion. Other Notable Accomplishments include Being A Seven Time ROH World Champion, A Two Time ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Champion, A Four Time IWGP Super Cup Winner, A Three Time Defiant Wrestling Champion, and A One Time PCW Ultra-Heavyweight Champion. He is Currently Signed To the WWE Development Territory of NXT, where he is the Current NXT North American Champion and One Half of The NXT Tag-Team Champions. Though Signed to WWE, Guerrero Owns and Operates the Guerrero Family Founded, No Limits Generation Wrestling or NLGW Promotion, which Operates Primarily In Mexico, Spain, Canada, Japan, Some Parts of The United States, and Most of The United Kingdom. As A Former Wrestler for The NLGW, He is A Highly Decorated Former Champion, being a Five Time NLGW Cruiserweight Champion, Three Time NLGW Cruiserweight Tag Team Champion, Six Time NLGW Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champion, Four Time NLGW Hardcore Champion, and A Three Time Eddie Guerrero Memorial Battle Royal Winner. Appearance, Style, and Traits As The Son of Chavo Guerrero Jr, Reynaldo is or Hispanic/Latino and Spanish Appearance and Descent. He speaks Fluent Spanish, French, German, Italian, Japanese, Korean, Chinese, Russian, English, and Several Dead Languages. He is Noticeably Very Similar to His Grand Uncle, Both In Appearance and Mannerisms, To The Point That He Pays Tribute to Him In His Matches. Reynaldo is Known Amongst Fans For His Uncompromising and Fierce Loyalty to His Friends and Supporters. Always Coming to Their Rescue, even saving those to whom he owes A debt of thanks, Despite Any Personal Differences or Misgivings. His Unique Style of Fighting is known for always Entertaining The Fans, Since he Has Trained Extensively in Multiple Martial Arts, and Started his Career in The Lucha Underground, as a Luchador. His High-Flying and Quick Strikes are Often Combined with his Hard-Hitting and Ferocious Barrages. He's A Master of Karate, Judo, Kendo, Savate, Boxing, Caepoira, Tae Kwan do, and Jujitsu, which he Combines With his extensive Knowledge of Southern-Style Shaolin Boxing, and Krav Maga. Reynaldo Is Known Throughout The World as A Fighter who Always Seeks Out Combat and Martial Arts no matter how obscure or Dificult. He Is Particularly Adept at The Leopard, Crane, Snake, Dragon, and Tiger Schools of Shaolin Boxing. His Frequent Journeys in search of New Wrestling Title's is Legendary. Reynaldo Has Cited His Father, Grandfather, Grand Uncles, and Great-Grandfather as His Chief Influences on Why he Became a Professional Wrestler. History Early Life and Family History Reynaldo Guerrero was Born in Los Angeles, California to Chavo Guerrero Jr and an Unnamed Woman who Died in Childbirth. Reynaldo Was Exposed to Wrestling at a Very Early Age, as he was A Fourth Generation Scion of The Guerrero Wrestling Family. He was Initially Trained By His Father, before Being Trained by Notable Wrestlers And Family Friends Rey Mysterio, Dave Bautista, Al Snow, Fit Finlay, HBK, Chris Jericho, Tommy Dreamer, Rhyno, and The Hardy Boyz | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Character Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male's Category:Guerrero Family Category:4th Generation Wrestlers Category:Latino Wrestlers Category:Living People Category:NJPW Alumni Category:Spanish Wrestlers Category:NXT North American Champions Category:NXT Tag-Team Champions Category:NLGW Category:NLGW Alumni Category:TNA Category:TNA Alumni Category:Junior Heavyweights Category:Heavyweights Category:Hardcore Wrestlers Category:Luchadors Category:Lucha Underground Alumni Category:Cruiserweights Category:Openweights Category:IWGP Category:IWGP Champions Category:NJPW Category:ROH Category:Impact! Category:WWE Category:WWE Alumni Category:NXT Category:NXT Alumni Category:NXT North American Champion's